Regretting a Missed Opportunity
by Kristen3
Summary: Frasier tells Niles about a caller who lost the woman he loved before he could tell her how he felt. Can the story make Niles realize he needs to tell Daphne, before he misses his chance? Long one-shot.


"You guys really didn't have to do this for me," Niles said, looking at his father and brother. "Just because Maris has left me doesn't mean I can't make my own dinner. I'm not that fragile."

"We know that, son. But we thought you could use some family around," Martin said. "I thought Daph would be here, but she got a date at the last minute."

Niles couldn't deny the disappointment he felt that Daphne wasn't home. He knew she was entitled to a social life, but he also knew her presence would do more to comfort him than his well-meaning father or brother ever could.

For a few moments, the three Crane men at in silence. It was often hard for the three of them to make conversation. Niles and Frasier, of course, never ran out of things to talk about, but their father got annoyed when they went on about psychology or opera, or some other topic he knew nothing about.

Suddenly, Frasier broke the silence, looking directly at his younger brother. "Why haven't you ever told Daphne how you feel?"

Niles could hardly believe his ears. "Frasier, you know why. Every time I even bring up the subject, you talk me out of it. 'Daphne just got out of a relationship,' or 'You're just upset at Maris,' or some other argument."

"I know," Frasier said, nodding. "But I'm beginning to rethink my position."

"You think I should tell her?" Niles asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps," Frasier answered. "I had a man call into my show this afternoon. He was terribly upset over the loss of a close friend. He loved her a great deal, but he never told her, because he was afraid of how she'd react. But she was in a car accident, and now he'll never have the chance to tell her."

"Frasier, what are you saying?"

"Niles, I'm telling you, nothing is a guarantee. This man kept waiting for the right moment to tell the woman he loved how he felt. Now he'll have to live the rest of his life regretting the things he didn't say."

Still in shock at his brother's words, Niles turned to his father. He wondered if Martin agreed with his elder son. "Frasier's got a point, son. Look at me. I went to work one day, and ended up in the back of an ambulance with a bullet in my hip. Life can change in a second, and you're rarely prepared for it. I know I haven't always been supportive, but now that Maris is gone for good, maybe it is time you started looking elsewhere."

"I know you two mean well, and I appreciate the support," Niles said. "But I don't know what I could say. I've pictured telling her a thousand times in my mind, but telling her for real is a whole different story. I'm still picking up the pieces from Maris' rejection, and now you want me to risk another?"

"But Daphne isn't Maris. She cares about you, too," Martin said. "She may not be aware of your feelings, but I think she'd be more receptive than you think."

"You think, Dad?"

"I'm with her even more than either of you two," Martin said. "You get to know a person pretty well after living with her for a couple of years. I can't say she's going to fall into your arms, but I think you've got a chance at being happy. That's all I want for you."

Despite the shock he still felt, something else began to creep into Niles' heart. It was crazy, thinking that his father could be right. "I want to tell her. I do. But by the time she comes home, I'll probably lose my nerve. I don't know if I can do this."

"You remember how I met your mother at a crime scene, right? Well, it took me forever to get up the nerve to ask her out. And when I did, you know what your mother said?" Both boys shook their heads. "She said, 'I've been wondering when you were going to ask me out.' I think you've analyzed this situation to death, Niles. There's a time for thinking, but there's also a time for _doing_."

"But she's out on a date. What if...?" Niles couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. What if he'd finally gotten his nerve up, only to be a few hours late?

"You'll never know, if you don't try," Martin said, getting up from his seat to place a hand on his son's shoulder.

Before Niles could even react, the front door opened. "Daphne." Niles smiled at the sight of her.

Martin nodded at Daphne, acknowledging her entrance. "I've got a sudden taste for a beer. You want to come, Frase?"

"Um...sure, Dad." Beer was the last thing Frasier wanted right now, but he could tell what his father was trying to do. He helped Martin on with his jacket and the two left, without a word to Daphne.

Daphne watched them go. "Well, they were certainly in a hurry, weren't they?" Daphne said with a laugh.

"Yes. Dad and Frasier wanted to give me some privacy. I mean, give _us_ some privacy."

"What for?" Daphne asked, confused.

Suddenly, Niles could hardly think straight. "How was your date?"

Daphne shrugged. "It was all right, I suppose. But it was just one date. It's not like I can expect him to be the love of me life."

Niles knew this was his opening, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"Dr. Crane, is everything all right?" Daphne asked when she noticed him staring at her oddly.

"I-I-" Niles stammered. So far, his father and brother's advice wasn't working out. How could he ever win Daphne's heart if he couldn't even speak?

Daphne quickly took off her jacket, and walked over to him. She placed her hand in his, squeezing it. "You're probably upset at Mrs. Crane, right? I think it's terrible the way she just left you."

"Yes," Niles said, swallowing hard.

"I know it hurts, but it'll get easier. At least you have a family who loves you. I know your father and your brother don't always act like it, but they do care about you."

"I know," Niles said. "But Maris isn't the only thing on my mind. There's something else. I tried to hold it in, but I just don't know if I can do that any longer. But letting it out might just end up making things worse." He sighed.

"Don't you psychiatrists always say that it isn't good to keep things all bottled up? I think it's better just to get things out in the open. If you want someone to listen, I'm all ears. I know I'm not as smart or sophisticated as you or your brother, but I do want to help you, if I can."

"OK. Frasier was just telling me about a caller he had on his show. He wanted to tell a woman that he loved her, but before he could get the nerve up, she was in a tragic car accident. Now he'll never get a chance to tell her."

"Oh. Well, that's awfully sad. It's hard to get over something like that."

"Yes. And I don't want to be in that position. So, before I miss another opportunity, I just want to tell you, I love you, Daphne. I'm _in_ love with you."

"You're in love with _me_?!" Daphne asked in disbelief. She sat down beside him at the kitchen table, so her legs wouldn't give way.

Niles nodded. "I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time, but I could never find the right moment. Now I realize that I can't keep putting it off. Things can happen in an instant."

"You're right. They can," Daphne agreed. "And although I've never thought about something between us, it does make sense. You're not some stranger I just met today. I can tell you anything. And you're always complimenting me, or asking how I am. I know it's silly, but I'm so grateful you always know what to say whenever I'm upset or frustrated with your father."

"Well, I know what it's like to feel like nobody cares. I wouldn't want you to ever feel that way."

"I don't want you to, either. I care about you. I know that's probably not much, but -"

Before Daphne could finish her sentence, Niles reached over to gently touch her cheek. "It's all I wanted to hear. I don't need a fairytale ending. All I need to know is that I don't have to go through life wondering 'what if?' or regretting the things I never said."

"You don't have to. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Daphne kissed him. It wasn't a long, romantic kiss, but it was enough to let her know that she'd made the right decision. Whatever else their future held, it wouldn't be full of heartache and what-ifs. Nothing could be more beautiful than that.

 **The End**


End file.
